


This kind of things //juminzen fic

by sleepymarcelina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jaehee being Jumin and Zen's therapist, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymarcelina/pseuds/sleepymarcelina
Summary: Jumin and Zen want to be with each other, but neither of them want to understand why.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	This kind of things //juminzen fic

Zen had no idea what he feels anymore.

Everything was blurry and weird to him. There were no thoughts he could control at least a little bit. It made him anxious, more than anyone around him could imgine.

He hated Jumin Han. Jumin Han was just a jerk, who had the luck to be born in the rich family. He was able to get a well-paid job, eat proper meals everyday... Besides, he was really handsome man. His black like raven's feathers hair were shining beautifully in the moonlight. His eyes, almost always cold and without any expression, were dark gray. They were usually calm, just like the man. But if he wasn't calm, eyes were saying everything. His mouth couldn't do so. Because Jumin Han had no idea how to deal with his own emotions.

Sometimes, Zen wondered if he hates the jerk that much. 

Doubts were comming most likely when Jumin Han was kissing him in his office, touching his body carefully and slowly like time never existed. The doubts were comming when he found out pleasure with those gestures of his. The doubts were comming when he felt like his chest is warmer than it was before he saw Jumin. The doubts were comming when he felt warm between his legs either.

His breath became faster. He moaned quietly, trying his best not to make any of his partner's employees to hear what they where doing. Han laughed even quieter. The thought that listeting his laugh would be way more weird than listening Zen's screams was quite funny and sad at the same time. But neither of them cared. Their feelings didn't matter when they were together.

Jumin, who doesn't understand himself.

And Zen, who doesn't want to understand himself.

Even if they were confused about what they felt towards each other, they kept spending time together. In secret, obviously. 

There were already rumors about Han being gay. And if someone would find out, Zen's fans would burn him alive. In the best of possible cases.

"Hyun..." he whispered softly into his lover's ear. The man sighed, liking it. "Can I...?"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, he got interrupted.

"Don't. Ask." Zen couldn't calm down himself anymore. "You awoke the beast inside me..."

"Stop ruining the moment" Jumin ordered. "Meow for me, Hyun..."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK" 

And they kissed again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Again.

There was no end. Until someone knocked the door, of course.

"Mr. Han...?" the voice belonged to Jaehee. Zen was almost sure he heard the second man mumbling fuck. "Can I come in? You didn't answer any of my three calls and you are not in the chatroom either. We need to talk about your new cat project..."

Zen pushed away Jumin, covering his mouth because of the embarassment he couldn't help at that moment. His breath was really heavy, so Jumin's.

And he could tell that Jumin was covering his face either. But that was because of the bleeding nose.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry..." 

He said it too loud. Way too loud. Loud enough for the girl staying behid the door to hear it.

"Huh? Zen's here?"

Jumin looked on Zen angrily. Yes. Those eyes never lied about his emotions. And Zen loved that fact alond with the fact, that he always could say what his lover felt, when anyone else couldn't. He was the only one and it felt good. Great. Amazing.

It felt amazing.

"Come in" Jumin said not giving Hyun any chance to hide. There was no point in it anyway, Jaehee heard him after all.

Their hair were messy. Their shirts were halfly unbuttoned. Their belts were complete messes too. Total disaster.

Woman quickly shut the door right after she came inside, making sure no one will see her idol and her boss in this kind of situation. 

Then, she grabbed the documents she has in her hands and yelled into them. Loudly, but not loud enough to anyone but two men to hear.

She started staring at them, waiting for an explenation. When they were silence, she breathed in and decided to ask.

"Is this just a misunderstanding or you two are a couple...?" She looked straight into their eyes, while two of them looked at each other.

"Neither of them" they said at the same time. Zen at the same moment looked away, avoiding Jumin's stare. He felt tears running on his cheeks slowly, but he wiped them off as soon as he noticed what was happening to him.

Men were clearly surprised when they witnessed Jaehee facepalming. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked slightly annoyed. "I mean, you are just friends with benefits, right? You are using each others bodies to make yourselves feel better? Why? Because you are lonely? Or because you miss each other so bad that you think that's your only option to get close to the other? Explain it to me, please"

Her eyes made Zen even more uncomfortable than before, so he looked away again. Jumin seeing his assistant like this swallowed, unsure what he was supposed to do.

"People don't need love to have sex" Older man replied. "Assuming that we are doing this, because we have feelings of each other makes you mistaken"

"You never cared about those things, mr. Han" Jaehee said. "Why Zen then? You had to let him do something like that to you for a reason. And Zen wouldn't let you touch him, he always says how much he hates you and he also cares about his reputation a lot. Besides... Zen acts like he is straight and he never showed any open interest in men, so why did he start this kind of relationship with someone who's not even a girl? I mean... I don't want you to think that your orientation bothers me, but it would be nice to hear what you have to say, Zen..."

"I..." he didn't know how to answer at first. "You're right... I'm not doing it just because of pleasure..." he whispered softly, trying to hide pink blush on his face. "I didn't notice when we started doing this... But I never complained, I liked it and it made me less lonely... I wanted to be with you, J-jumin..." 

He covered his face with his hands because of the embarassment he felt. Then he was hugged by Jumin's strong arms and felt safer than before. 

"I... Me too, I'm sorry"

They kissed quickly, being aware that Jaehee was still with them in the room. She sighed loudly to remind them about her presence in case they forgot. There was no need though.

"I'm glad you had this honest conversation and I'm happy for you, but please, no more sex in the office, okay?"

Jumin shrugged.

"No promises" he laughed. "I never expected that you will become matchmaker, assistant Kang"

"Believe, me neither"

**Author's Note:**

> i have no comments
> 
> but have a nice day


End file.
